Exchange Spell
by huizheng
Summary: After Lord Voldemort's gone, the world regains the long-lost peace. what is going to happen with Harry and his Friends? Is there any mission they need to finish?


**Fan Fiction Story of Harry Potter**

After Lord Voldemort's gone, the world regains the long-lost peace. Not just the magic world but also the real world, the human world, runs in a normal way.

"Hey, Harry, how are you doing?" Ron gives him a big hug. He and Harry haven't seen each other for a long time. He finally gets time to come to see his best friend and his sister, Ginny.

"Good! Ron, you still not change. How are you and Hermione?" Harry is really excited about his friends' coming.

"Oh, you have to see how she becomes? After I said a muggle model with blue hair on the cover page of a magazine is beautiful, you know what? She changed her hair to blue!" Ron seems really excited about what he is saying. He starts talking about the things happened in these years. "You know what? Dude! We've been to Africa…"

Harry smiles and listens to his chatter with patience. He has not been able to hear the voice of Ron for a long time. He enjoys the time together with friends.

"Last year we've been to Italy, the food there is really good! I don't know how muggles can make such tasty food! Oh! And after that time Hermione decides to improve her cooking skills." Ron cannot stop talking but pleasure doesn't keep long on his face and it seemed he remembers something bad. "The only thing I don't enjoy is she is still strict to me." He complains with a heavy sigh.

"Come on! She is a woman, buddy. You know! Woman!" Harry answers as if he has been through the same thing by woman.

"What are you talking about woman?" Suddenly Hermione and Ginny come in and ask.

"Hey! Hermione!" Harry goes to give her a hug. "Nothing! We just said it is nice to have a woman in a family. Oh, you change your hair color! It's beautiful!"

"Thanks, I really miss you guys!" Hermione cannot stop being emotional seeing her old friend.

Ginny stands there and also enjoys the time friends getting together. "Come on, you guys must be hungry. Let's have lunch first." Ginny suggests.

After the lunch prepared, four wizards is going to start. It seems that wizards cannot leave delicacy forever and they have an even wider variety of food than muggles.

The plate in front of the Harry contains a Swedish Short-Snout dragon steak, several French chips and tomato sauce. Ginny's only has some spaghetti and cheese. On the other side of the table, Ron has a cup of egg and vegetable soup and a beef pizza while Hermione has a slice of Eskimo wolf meat on her plate.

While Harry and Ron are about to start, Hermione says: "Wait, Harry." Hermione stops Harry start slicing his steak, "I remember an interesting spell suddenly. Do you want to know how the dragon steak with wolf meat smelling tasted?"

Harry expresses a puzzle face to show he has no idea about what she was talking about. And Hermione and Ron have an eye contact to each other and then with a mysterious smile back. She leaves the desk and gets her big bag. Then she takes out the magic wand. Firstly cleaning her throat, she points the plates in front of the Harry and herself.

She closes her eyes, draws two ellipse curves in the air like what she has done on the Snape's class when she was a student in Hogwarts. With an obscure spell, she says "Wa Li A San Pa La Ya!"

Scattered light flies between the two plates and then Hermione opens her eyes and showing a smile to Harry and says: "Okay, finished! Harry, have a try!"

Harry's knife and fork stay in the air. He hesitates for a second. He looks at the steak without any change on its surface. Then he looks to her face and asks: "Are you sure?"

Hermione nods at him with confidence.

Finally Harry cut a slice of the steak and put it into his mouth slowly. Tasting for a while, his face is like a blooming flower. Everyone is expecting his answer. With a surprising face, he says: "hum~, it taste good and it's really like wolf meat. Hermione! Good job!"

Hermione smiles and explains: "this spell can exchange the quality of two stuffs which means the tastes of the food change while their shapes, appearances even composition of nutritive substance remain unchanged."

"That's genius!" Ginny was surprised. "That's means I don't have to bear the disgusting smells of the mandalas grass and meanwhile I can get the minerals in it which can keep me not old."

"Ok. Ok. This is interesting but can we start having our lunch now? I'm starving!" Ron prefers the food rather than the magic spell. It seems that he is really hungry after the long journey from his home to here.

"Oh! Ron! You are more like a muggle than a wizard for you care little about the interesting magic spells instead of the food!" Hermione says.

Harry and Ginny start laughing and everyone has not noticed a little scattered light twinkle over the Harry and Hermione's plates.

After the lunch, Ginny gives a spell to clean the dishes. Harry and Ron seat in the sofa talking about what's new in magic world recently. Hermione comes to the outside garden to see Hathaway—that white owl. She is wondering how old Hathaway is. It seems like she doesn't change much after such many years.

Suddenly she sees two Hathaways in front of her. What's going on? How can she become two birds? And then she realizes everything becomes colorful in her sight. Oh! No! Something bad is about to happen.

And at the same time, Harry feels the same way inside the house. What's going on? How can I feel dizzy? Harry uses his hand to cover his head.

"What's going on? Harry?" Ron sees him not feeling well and asks.

Hermione feels headache. She could not stand steady and about a while finally she falls down.

Harry opens his eyes. The first person he sees is Ron. Ron sits next to the bed on which is the one he is lying and he has fallen into sleep. It seems that he has been fainted for a long time. Harry sits up and rubs his head. With a groan, he remembers what happened before. However he didn't know how he suddenly feels not good. He looks around realizing that he is in a big bedroom. When he looks to the other side of the room he sees another bed and the person sleeping on it is himself! Who is him! Why does he look like me? Harry thought. He suddenly realizes something! He looks outside the window he sees the images on it and it really shocks him. It's Hermione! The person in the mirror is not him! It's Hermione! He looks at his hand and body. The hand is slender, the hair is blue and long and the breast is bigger than before. "Oh! Hell no! How could this happen? How can I become Hermione?" Harry cannot believe it. Is this a dream?

At the same time, on the other bed, Hermione awakes from sleep. She robs her eyes and opens her eyes slowly. Suddenly she sees herself sitting on another bed. She widely opens her mouth, looks at Harry and almost about to scream. Harry immediately puts his index finger on his mouth showing her not to shout. He points at Ron who is still sleeping and showing the sign not to wake him up.

It seems that Hermione cannot accept what she saw. She's about to cry.

"Who are you? Why you look like me?" Hermione asked in a low voice.

"I'm Harry! Hermione! You and I exchanged the body!" Harry says.

"What?" She looks down to check her body, "Oh! No! How could this happen?" Rough hands, thick arms and flat chest! She cannot accept the fact.

Harry is also perplexed. They have never experienced the situation like this. Hermione keeps sobbing. She is so shocked. Harry forces himself to calm down. He is thinking about the why this happened and the solution.

"Hermione, it's the spell! It affects us!"

"Spell? Oh, no! How could I make mistake on spell?" Hermione cannot believe it. "How can I see Ron like this!" she is flustered.

"Wait. Hermione, you don't want him see you like this, do you?"

Hermione nods.

"Let's just pretend we are each other and not tell them until you find the cure or the solution of the spell!" Harry suggests.

Hermione thinks for a second and says: "Okay! It seems this is the only way that not tells him."

When they are talking about how to dispel the magic curse, Ginny comes in. "Oh, you have already awaked!" She says with a surprising face and wake Ron up from sleeping.

"Humm~~Hermione and Harry, you've awaked! What's wrong with you two?" Ron asked.

"Err… We don't know, maybe because the foods have some side-effects after the spell." Hermione, actually Harry, says with hesitate.

"I have told you! I told you! Do not use spells which you are unfamiliar with! See! You two were affected because of this! I told you!" Ron seems very upset about Hermione's spell. "Why you not listen to me? If there's any…"

"Ok! That's enough! She already knows! And fortunately we are fine." Harry, whose inside is Hermione, stops Ron continues and she acts very impatient by using Harry's face.

"Err…Harry. I'm not angry about you." Ron throws up his hands showing he is confused.

"Ok! We are fine! Let it go! What time it is now?" Harry who is in Hermione's body immediately changes the topic to avoid embarrassment.

Hermione is stunned speechless by her words. She also recognizes the embarrassing environment. She cannot act like herself anymore because she is in Harry's body and she does not want Ron know the truth.

"It's ten o'clock PM." Ginny answers.

"Oh! It seems we have been slept for a long time. Let's get up and have some food first." Harry suggests.

Harry looks at his long blue hair thinking how to exchange Hermione and him back. He doesn't know the spell. The spell comes from Hermione and so maybe she could tell him where and how she found the spell and then they could find the solution. He looks to the Hermione who now is Harry chatting with Ginny and trying to act like Harry. "Now what excuse can make me stay with Hermione alone? Oh! It's really a challenge!" He thinks and sighs in his heart.

"It's there something wrong? Is the spell still affecting you?" Ron sees Hermione whose inside is Harry is not as usual and asks.

"No! I'm OK! Don't worry about me!" Harry answers. Actually he is trying his best to figure out a way to get him and Hermione alone. "Ron. You must be tired for looking after me. Please go to bed."

"No, I'm not sure if you are really OK. If you pass out again—"

"No! Noooooo! I'm really fine! You can go to bed please!" Harry tries to persuade him being away.

"But—"

"No but! I don't want you being so tired because of me!" Harry insists.

Ron hesitates for a second, "OK, I'll go to bed. Don't you sleep?"

"No, I have slept enough today. I could not fall into sleep now." Harry refuses immediately. He cannot imagine the picture that he sleeps with Ron!

After Ron get away, Harry uses eye contact to let Hermione making Ginny away. Hermione gets the Harry's point at once and she says Ginny: "Honey! Why don't you go to bed now? It's eleven o'clock now!"

Ginny does not answer her immediately. She looks at her in a confusing face "Harry! Why do you call me honey? You have never called me like that!"

"Err…That's because errr… because I heard Hermione call Ron like this and I think that's good and I decide to make us a closer relationship so I call you honey." Hermione explains. She wipes her sweat on her head and thinks: "that's really close!"

"Oh, that's really kind of you! Harry! Oh, no! I should call you Honey too!" Ginny is moved by calling her honey. She doesn't know the person she talks to now is Hermione! "But I'm worrying about you. I could take care of you if I'm awake."

"No! Honey! I'm alright! And I could not be so selfish. You have to rest. It's really tired for you to take care of me and make us the meals!" Hermione says firmly.

"Well, OK. If you insist I will go to sleep. But if there's something wrong happens please wake me up and tell me!" Ginny demands.

"Alright! Have a nice dream! Honey!"

After Ron and Ginny left, Harry and Hermione finally can stay and talk in the living room. Harry pulls Hermione to a far distance to the bedrooms in case their conversations are heard by Ron and Ginny. He looks at the direction of the bedrooms insuring they are not back as if he is conspiring something huge.

"Where do you find the spell?" He asked directly. It seems that he doesn't want to waste any time.

Hermione opens her mouth but stuck before she says a word. It seems that she doesn't want to tell it.

Harry is really impatient about it. "Tell me! Hermione! I need to know the spell otherwise we cannot remove the curse!"

"On an ancient cookbook called «Eat Pray Love»" She blushes with shame as a young girl just arrived at puberty talking about the boy she admires. "I was trying to change the bed impression on cooking which I gave Ron."

Harry is also a little bit surprised by her however he is more care about the spell so he clearly doesn't want to talk more on the book's name. "Where's it? Is there any cure on it?" he demands urgently.

"Oh! Sorry, Harry. I have looked over the book but I'm sure there's nothing like cure on it." She says with a pity.

"Then how can we turn back?"

"Sorry, I have no idea!" Hermione sighs.

"Are we gonna live like this forever? No! No way!" Harry is a little bit crazy about the thing. He is kind of loses confidence about it.

"Harry, don't worry! It's gonna be alright!" Hermione comforts him.

"How could I be alright? Tell me how we can remove the curse! Tell me!" He catches her shoulders, glares at her eyes trying to figure out the answer from her eyes. And then he finds the eyes he is looking at are from his body. They are so clear and full of fear and helplessness. It is the first time he finds the appearance of himself being so fear and helpless. Then he realizes it is not him now and he has hurt Hermione so he releases his hands and let her go.

Hermione was shocked by his crazy behaviors. Seeing him being so upset she is really regrets about the thing. "Sorry! Harry. It was my mistake! I'm really sorry!"

The fire warms the entire living room and light up the face of them but it seems that they don't feel any warm at this moment. Silence occupies the room and the atmosphere becomes heavy. How could they tell them after Ron and Ginny get up in the morning? It cannot be kept forever.


End file.
